bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Riēko Takāo
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The character this article pertains to is a main character in his Bleach AU writings. Riēko Takāo is a deflected Shinigami from Soul Society. He is the former Captain of Squad 13, now working with Kōyo Okūda and other deflected Shinigami in a rebellion against Central 46. Riēko is a co-leader to the Soul Vanguard, an organization working to stop Central 46 from disbanding the Gotēi 13 and taking full control of Soul Society, possibly even the World of The Living. He first appears in Chapter 1 of Bleach: Kaiten '(回転, ''Revolutions). Appearance Riēko appears a tall young man, possibly in his mid twenties, with short spiky hair and deep amber eyes. During his time as a Captain, he wore the traditional '''Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls): The black kimono worn by Shinigami, with a white Captain's haori. He wore a white sash tied around his head, and primarily kept his Zanpakutō draped across his back by two chains that crossed his chest. After deflecting from the Gotēi 13, Riēko was forced to discard his Captain's robe, leaving him only his Shihakushō. He also now wears black gloves. His Zanpakutō is kept at his side, hung by the white sash that once was wrapped around his head. Now, his hair is tied back in a short ponytail, with the exception of a few strands that fall in his face. Sometimes, he wears a long cloak, claiming it "helped him fit in" with the humans in the World of The Living. Considering the fact he's on the watch list in Soul Society, he can't spend as much time there as he'd like. Personality Riēko is a somewhat quiet young man; who seems disinterested in the affairs of others. Underneath all of this, Riēko is an extremely loyal and kind young man to his closest friends—going to any length to ensure that they are safe; becoming incredibly worried when he thinks that they are in any danger. His friends have noted him to be a "completely different person"; as compared to his everyday personality when not around him—especially his Lieutenant. His love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic and tactical mind, which is not so apparent at first glance. He's able to find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. He seems to have a some what contradicting relationship with his Zanpakuto, Kinzokūmarū, relying on it heavily in battle, yet refusing to open up to it during 1-on-1 conversations with the Spirit. beyond all this, he can be quite perceptive in regards to his friends, knowing exactly what to do when something is troubling one of them. Plot Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship: '''Riēko is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship. When in battle, Riēko typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. Though he tries his best to stick to Shikai, since his Bankai can be very lethal to all of Soul Society. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. '''Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: '''Riēko has a considerably large amount of spiritual power. He is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring. His spiritual energy is a light silver color. '''Kido Expert: '''Riēko is highly proficient in Kidō, and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. Zanpakuto '''Kinzokūmarū (錆びたドラゴン, Rusted Dragon) When sealed takes the form of an ordinary Katana with the exception of the tsuba which appears to be a regular rectangle with claws marks. It has a bright amber hilt, and it kept at Riēko's side in a pearl-white sheathe. Kinzokūmarū's primary ability is a rusting contagion. Kinzokūmarū is the strongest Metal-Type sword in the Soul Society. Riēko's control over Kinzokūmarū's power is great enough to use some of its Bankai techniques while in Shikai, though it can often prove to be to much on his body, and even rot away his spiritual pressure. Shikai: 'Kinzokūmarū's release command is "Decay Heaven's seal!" (デッケー・ヘブンズ・シール, ''Hōkai tengoku shīru). In its Shikai, Kinzokūmarū's sheathe decays away while the blade becomes coated in rust. With a single slash of his sword, Riēko can release his spiritual pressure in a wave of rust particles from the tip of his blade, taking form of serpentine dragon. Anything it comes in contact with decays away, inevitably rendering it useless. * The primary ability of Riēko's Shikai is one that spreads fear throughout Soul Society, even sparking controversies between him and Central 46. A single cut from the Ex-Captain's blade creates an overflowing wave of spiritual pressure that transmits an aggressive spiritual infection that quickly spreads through all living, non-plant tissue, leaving a rusted, metallic compound behind in its place of contact. Victims with incredibly high amounts of reiatsu, can focus their energy to fight off the contagion, isolating the oxidation a few centimeters beyond their open wounds. Others may be subject to a painful transformation that can spread across and through their body as little as five seconds. These poor souls are turned to lifeless husks of brittle, rusted metal. Due to this unique ability, he has sparked much controversy among Central 46, and has even gone through several background checks. 'Bankai: '''Hokūtochi Kinzōkumarū (錆びた竜のメタルストーム, ''Rusted Dragon's Metal Storm) is one of the most feared Bankai within Soul Society. Riēko holds his blade horizontally in front of his body. Looking away and closing his eyes, he proceeds to say; '''"Bankai" in an ominously calm voice. The Reiatsu that barrels outwards from the Rust Prince is nothing short of astounding, blowing away even weaker Captain-class opponents like dust motes in a thunderstorm. Upon activation, Riēko's sword disintegrates into a dark orange/amber mist. Once the mist falls, the surrounding area appears decayed and derived of any life. Rusted metal covers Riēko's body, creating shoulder pad and wrist gauntlet armor. His feet and left hand are clawed, and a military style gas mask covers his face(Nose down). This gas mask protects him against the infection his Zanpakutō creates. Any lower level Shinigami are immediately infected with Kinzōkumarū's infection, killing them on sight. Higher ranked Shinigami and Captains have a higher chance of surviving the initial release by releasing their own reiatsu in an attempt to act as an antibody against the rusting contagion. * Rusting Touch: Any non-powered metallic compound touched by the dust storm instantly shows signs of structural damage and rust. The infection weakens the bonds that hold these objects together, creeping along their dimensions like powdery veins of sickly ore. Entire buildings can crumble as their supports give way beneath their massive weight. Human or Shinigami, cease to function as their guts turn to dust. This new phase of Riēko's ability makes him a walking apocalypse, eliminating all things modern and bringing his surroundings to a post-apocalyptic time. * Hokūtochi Kinzōkumarū: Ryū no Oji(錆びた竜のメタルストーム, Rusted Dragon's Metal Storm: Dragon Emperor) is a devastating technique, usable only when in Bankai. When activated, the dust storm that Hokūtochi Kinzōkumarū creates, forms a large and regal looking dragon that stands behind its master. It copies its master's every move. 'Inner World: '''Riēko's inner world is one of nightmares. Within his soul is a small island, surrounded by a massive sea of molten metal and debris. It's often so hot, that many suffer heat stroke within the first few minutes of entering the world. The air is thick, and almost unbreathable. In the center of the island, stands a tall mountain surrounded by jagged pieces of metal that protrude from the ground. It is here where Kinzōkumarū resides, standing atop the mountain with outstretched wings, overlooking his island. * '''Zanpakuto Spirit: '''The physical manifestation of Kinzōkumarū is an embodiment of rust that takes the form of a large dragon. Its gender is unknown, though it can be assumed he is male due to his voice. If ever manifested into the real world, Kinzōkumarū appears as a tall young man, most likely around his master's age. Any other distinctive features are currently unknown. Weakness Zanpakuto Riēko's Shikai is extremely lethal, even to himself. Even the slightest mistake can cause the infection to spread himself. Quotes Trivia * Riēko's Bankai theme is ''Realization by Hanu Dixit * Riēko's own personal theme is Believer by Imagine Dragons